Mechanized Dreams
by Hieutuan
Summary: Born from human innovation, and pushed to technological advancement by war, T-dolls are now common place within the military forces of the world. Yet, beyond the fields of battle, there are smaller stories left untold. These are the stories of machines in a world left broken by mankind.
1. Little Hands

-Little hands-

"God I hate this."

"I know, it sucks but let's pull through."

Despite the long walk, my ears were more sore than my feet from the sound of nothing. I constantly anticipated an attack. It had to be from somewhere, that fear that latched onto me so ruthlessly. My rifle, while slung over my back, seemed to weigh a ton more than it did as the day wore by. Dark buildings loomed over our group, casting a sinister shadow.

"Alright ladies, when we get back, I'll whip up some muffins. What do you all say?" Springfield's delicious food was the only motivator to not flop over onto the pavement of the road. We all gave a weak cheer.

"Hey Auntie, you got anything leftover to eat?" I called out. BAR slouched her neck and rolled her head to face me.

"I'm not that old, kid. And no I don't have anything, my gun is heavy, okay?"

M14 snickered at BAR's reply. "Yeah yeah, Auntie needs to put meat on her frame. Hey Rand, why don't you eat that thing you've been saving?"

I recoiled slightly at her suggestion. "No, it's important, I'm saving it. Also my name isn't Rand, if you're too lazy to say my name, don't say it." M14 grinned. "As you wish, Garand." There was silence following that brief discussion, until Spring raised her hand to signal our group to stop.

"Wha-" M14 was cut off by my hand clamping over her mouth.

"Contact! Rebels in the building North of us."

Bullets tore apart a burnt out car beside me. Before I could raise my rifle, BAR grabbed my uniform collar and dragged me behind an empty bus. Glass exploded above our heads, sending a cascade of shards raining down onto us. I leaned my rifle around the corner of the vehicle, and aimed at a man in the building. A cloth covering his face hid his features, but it was still enough for me to see.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, PING!

With 5 targets downed, I hurriedly fumbled with my pouch to free an en-bloc clip. I pushed the clip into the rifle and set my sights on another target. From the building behind me, I could hear the sound of M14 and Spring's rifles firing shot after shot. I fired a few rounds towards some muzzle flashes that I spotted. Pulling the pin of a grenade, I stepped out and coiled my arm back to throw it. A bullet knocked my helmet off, forcing me to carelessly toss the explosive and dive back into cover. The grenade exploded, and I hit the ground brutally before blacking out.

What I can only assume to be close to half an hour passed.

"Hey, hey, the guns stopped."

BAR was shaking my shoulders gently. I sat up painfully and massaged the side of my head. "Oh thank god, you're up." Cried out M14. She threw herself onto me and I choked slightly. "T-thanks." I squeaked.

"There's people exiting the building."

Springfield pointed towards the building entrance opposite to us. Their worn clothing hung in tatters around their thin bodies, and they held their weapons above their heads in submission. Their face covers were down, revealing young, yet hardened children.

"They're just kids!"

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. One by one, they filed out of the front doors. I got up and followed my team as they moved to meet the children. Their faces, despite being that of kids, were slim and hollowed. They appeared malnourished and scared. I looked to Spring for instructions. "What do we do with them?" Springfield pondered my question for several moments before saying "Well, they're children. We can't kill them."

I stepped forward, and stood before one of the rebels. It was a girl, no more than 12 years old. She was dressed in military clothing like our own, except hers was older and falling to pieces.

"Are you frightened?" I asked

I extended my arm towards the girl. She took it and glanced up at me. I could scarcely see her deep blue eyes beneath her oversized cap. Her tiny body trembled and her rifle fell to the ground as she ran and hugged my leg. I could feel her little hands grasp around me and tremble.

"Shhhh, don't worry. We'll figure something out."

I dropped my bag down and removed a biscuit from it. The biscuit was wrapped in a paper with delicate details around the edges. I unwrapped it and offered it to the girl with a smile. Hesitantly, she took it.

"You have such beautiful little hands." I remarked. "They should be gripping a pen or a book, not a gun." I looked down at the girl's discarded rifle in disgust. "Such little hands…" I murmured.

"Come on! Let's go, Garand!" I could hear Auntie calling for me. The children followed in a pack behind the rest of my echelon, leaving myself and the girl. I took her hand softly and began to walk.

"We're going somewhere safer, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Let's go then."


	2. Stick Together

-Stick Together-

I'm struggling to make it.

The crowds are rushing by. The sky seems blue and beautiful as usual. But something is different.

Crack crack crack!

"Run, run, the military doesn't care if you're friend or foe!"

Strange. I thought the military was here to help us. But if they are, why are people being shot? Maybe they did something wrong?

"Alex! Alex, come here! Please!"

I can hear a woman's voice calling out to me. At the same time, I see my mother, whose mouth moves in sync with the words. I reach out to her even though I'm too far away.

I reach.

I scream.

And suddenly, she's gone.

I'm on my knees and hands. I can feel myself shaking as I cry. I'm young, but I can fully grasp what's happening. I know she's gone. Even a child can understand when somebody stops living. She's sleeping forever now.

I know I'm next to go. Laser beams from the robots pierce the air itself, and bullets from the military whiz by. Every second I spend on the ground, I expect to be hit. I know I'll be gone soon as well. But it doesn't happen. A small hand grasps my arm and pulls it. Looking up, I see a girl about my age with dust covering her face. Everything on her looks grey and black.

She refuses to let go, so I decide to rise with her. Her hand grips tighter, and we run.

I don't know where we're running. The world is a blur of debris and fire. Fire looks the same everywhere, so it doesn't provide a good landmark when it covers the whole world. I'm vaguely aware of the girl running while holding me. I feel safer with her. It's odd how a single person can make you feel bulletproof.

"There!" I yell. I point towards a relatively intact building.

We sprint inside the building, and make it to the stairway. There's no chance the elevator would work. We have to take the stairs.

The interior of the building is dark. Wires run loosely along the staircase and dim lights flicker with each rumbling explosion.

Our small bodies pant with effort as we run up the steps. We don't know where we're going, only that we're going up. The girl trips and hits the concrete stairs. I stop and kneel next to her.

"Let's take a break." I say. The girl spends a few moments breathing heavily. Despite the circumstances, she seems very cool headed. Seeing her attitude, I reach up and instinctively brush her face with my sweater sleeve. Her skin is tanned and soft. She doesn't resist my touch.

"Sam." She says.

"What?"

"My name. Sam."

I nod and mouth the name to myself.

"Sam… it's a nice name."

She smiles as much as she can at the moment.

"Alex." I say. She seems to mull over it for a moment, memorizing the name.

We pause for a break to spend in silence. We're disturbed by the sound of a door breaking open and hitting the wall. My hand shoots out and I take hold of Sam's. Despite putting on a brave show for her, my hand unlike hers is shuddering. Flashlights are on us in no time. The sound of boots comes to a stop and a group of silhouettes is at the top of the flight of stairs. They seem to be girls, not much older than us.

"Woah, easy, don't shoot."

The girl in the lead holds her hand up. The group stops. The leader bends down to meet Sam and I. Her hands hold a Five-seveN pistol. My father once owned one. I can't see the rest of the group, but they seem to be carrying assorted rifles.

"Sevs, let's get out of here." The voice sounds unsteady.

"Sevs" apparently disagrees.

"Go on ahead, we're meant to be here for evacuation. I'll bring these kids to a helicopter."

The group seems to mutter amongst themselves, before running past us down the stairs. We are left in darkness once again.

"Who are you?" I ask as soon as the noise dies down.

"A tactical doll."

I'm confused. I've never seen a person say they were a T-doll. I ask her if she is kidding. She laughs.

"No, I'm a newer model. Five-seveN is the name, but feel free to call me Sevs." Her voice is warm. I can't help but feel comforted by her, even though she is a machine.

"Let's get a move on." She says. Her hand beckons for Sam and I to come.

Again we're running. We take the steps two at a time. We're practically flying. Sevs is ahead while Sam and I struggle to keep up. I tighten my hold on Sam's hand. She returns the squeeze. We keep moving.

We run out the open door to the top of the building. Beyond the raging flames beneath, the stars twinkle like gems in the sky. A helicopter is hovering a few feet off the ground. A man is standing under the helicopter. He's also dressed in a camouflage uniform like Sevs. The world is moving too fast for me to mentally keep up. In a second, we're in front of the man. He's examining us.

"What's so special about these kids that you had to go out of you way to rescue them?" He said. Sevs shrugged. "They were close by so I decided to bring them up here. The man strokes his cheek thoughtfully before leaning towards me.

"My name isn't important. I'm from Smith Co's 12th Tactical Doll squad. What do you think about a little bit of work?"

I look at Sam and she looks at me. She wraps my hand around her own. Her eyes seem to blaze with determination. I look towards the man there on the roof.

"What work?"

"Not too much, help us distribute some supplies to those in need. We'll get to see you in action."

I think for a bit then subtly pull Sam closer.

"Okay, we're in."


	3. Hero

-Hero-

The cold was really getting on my nerves at that point. We'd been there for a few days then. The outside world was crawling with Sangvis Ferri androids. Leaving our hideout was effectively suicide. We ate our rations cold in fear of a fire leaving a smoke trail. We slept cold with no blankets. And we were just cold all over.

"Self preservation is the first law of nature."

Lee-Enfield was as calm as ever.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I read that a long time ago."

I lifted her white cloak and slipped under it. Nestling against her body, I couldn't help but notice I felt far happier by her side.

"Sten, she ain't your fuckin' mother." Thompson chuckled slightly at her own comment. There really wasn't a whole lot to do but sit around all day.

Footsteps padded down the stairs of the observation tower.

"H-hi. Ughhhh, Thompson, it's your turn on watch." Val was still reserved and shy.

"I have some hot cocoa~" Announced FNC. Her small formm was covered in a white cloak like everyone else. She bounced along carrying a tray of mugs with "hot cocoa". It was really just cold water with lumpy powder.

"Umm, thanks." I said trying to be polite. FNC pouted playfully and gave a mug to Lee. "And here's yours Miss."

"Oh why thank you, FNC. You're so kind." Lee smiled as she spoke. Her face and voice were so genuine that I wondered if she really enjoyed the powder and water.

"Be more like your mummy, Sten. Miss Enfield is so kind." FNC teased.

"Hey, Lee?" I wanted to do something besides sit in silence.

"What is it?"

"Can I stay with you forever?"

"We'll never know what will happen. Perhaps you can, I'm not the one that would know."

"Ah. I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Thompson rushing down the steps. I peeked out of Lee's cloak to see what was going on.

"Sangvis patrol. They're getting pretty close." Thompson said.

Having already experienced a passing patrol before, I knew what to do, as did the others who immediately jumped up and hid under the window frames like parapets of a trench. Lee was to my left and Thompson was to my right.

The racket made by the patrol grew louder and louder as they drew nearer. And then silence fell again.

"Should we check?" I asked.

Lee-Enfield nodded and carefully raised her eyes to the bottom of the window.

"They passed by."

"Oh thank god."

To make sure, we stayed on alert for another few minutes. An uneasy tension spread across the air in the room as we knelt, frozen in place by fear and discipline.

"Psst! Boss!" Thompson crouch walked over to Lee and flattened herself against the wall beside her. She bent down to whisper in Lee's ear before lowering her head to hear the reply.

"Good, we should get going." Lee's voice was cool and calculating. I greatly admired that part about her.

"Wait where are we headed?"

"Grifon has an expedition force about 7 kilometres East. We're to rendezvous with them and evacuate." A smile spread across all of our faces. "Alright, then let's get going!" I was bubbling with joy.

Our echelon jumped to our feet with happiness. Lee was already at the door checking for danger. "There's nothing around here." She declared. "Let's move out."

Our initial excitement soon died down after some walking.

"We're going home!" I cried out in my mind.

"Chocolateee." Moaned FNC

"I can't wait to kick the commander's ass in poker again." Thompson had a burning passion in her eyes.

"Ahh... home." Murmured Val.

"Yes girls, we're going back to base, but let's stay sharp for now." Lee was still cautious.

We kept up our pace for another half an hour before trouble arose. The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky a bloody orange. We had settled in a small cave. All was well until we began hearing massive steps shake the ground.

"No way. Not when we're so close." I hissed.

Lee got up from her place and crept up to the opening of the cave. Sneakily, she inspected the environment.

"Get up, let's get out of her quickly." She said. And so we all complied and followed Lee out.

The sky was a beautiful dance of green light and stars. Had we not been on the run from a large Sangvis force, I would have laid down and watched the night lights.

"I can't hear them anymore."

Yet again, the world was silent. But not for too long.

"Skreeeeeeeee"

A bright beam of energy sped across the snow and melted FNC's leg. Her screams of pain make me sick to this day.

"Go! Leave me, I'll slow you all down." Her voice was filled with laboured breaths and screams.

"Ah hell no, we're not leaving you, kid." Thompson scooped up the little Belgian and began to run. Lee and I likewise picked up our asses and sprinted. Val glided along silently beside Thompson.

Beams from laser weapons lit up the forest as we frantically scrambled to escape. Lee suddenly stopped and turned to face the enemy.

"Thomps, take the kid and run. I'll hold them off here. Val, escort them since neither of them can shoot."

Val's eyes widened and she shook in fear.

Thompson's voice choked up when she tried to answer. "But boss, you can't."

"Sure I can. I'll do whatever I need to and come to meet you guys later. Get to the expeditionary force!"

With that final command, Val and Thompson left with FNC in her arms. It was just Lee-Enfield and myself there, ready to fight. I looked at my companion who I had begun to see as a mother. She looked at me and grinned warmly.

"I knew you wouldn't leave even if I told you to." Her voice was sad, as if she knew what was about to happen. In hindsight I'm sure she did.

"Let's do this, Lee."

Lee shook her head. I didn't want to know what she meant. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"What do you mean? Huh? After all we've been through? Do you not trust me!?"

I was sobbing until I saw Lee's own tears glisten in the moonlight.

"Sten… I love you."

I was speechless.

"Sten, you're my gem. My diamond in the sky. You always have been from the day we met. So please, understand."

"WAIT!" I called out desperately.

"Lee, you're like my mother. Y-you've alway cleaned up after me, even when I screwed up or brought shame to our team. I-I love you too, Lee."

I collapsed in a fit of heaves and turned onto my back in the snow. Looking up, Lee was magnificent in the snow. She looked as if she was the caretaker of the whole world. With a final melancholic parting statement, she looked down on me and met my gaze.

"Sleep well, my dear."

Her rifle stock came down hard on my skull. My world turned blacker than the night, except for the face of Lee-Enfield who smiled in my slumber.

I would later wake up with the expeditionary force surrounding me, as well as Val, FNC and Thompson. When I remembered what had happened, I broke down again. Despite the other dolls around me, I felt alone.

Alone.

Alone in the whole world.


	4. Family

-Family-

14/12/2061

22:30

So, I'm a commander apparently. At a company that uses androids to wage war against other androids.

What the fuck?

It must've been that thing on my file that's made me forget so much. The record stated that a few days ago, I suffered "head trauma" from a training accident.

Anyway, I'm worried that if this ever happens again, I'll forget. So I will be starting a diary.

Liu's diary.

No, no, diary sounds too childish.

Jessica Liu's journal.

Nope, too basic.

Memoirs of Liu.

Yes. That works well.

15/12/2061

04:30

I should probably get working on my uniform. Holy hell, why does Hades Corp. have such tight regulations.

15/12/2061

05:12

Shit!

There's coffee on my white under shirt.

I swear, I'm going to die during inspections. Oh my god, I'm screwed.

My T-dolls are running away. That's always great.

"Get the hell back here, you buffoons!"

That damn IDW needs to be shot. I can hear her "Nyaaaaaa" from here and it's driving me insane. How difficult is it to shut up?

Wait, somebody is entering the mess hall. Is that-?

It's Will Yang. He's been pretty nice to me. I guess he's my friend or something. I'll see what he wants. I button my blue uniform top up to hide the coffee stain on my chest. It feels sticky and filthy. I can't wait to change out of it.

Will does have nice eyes, and he's not a bad guy. Being with him isn't so bad.

15/12/2061

05:24

Will is inspecting me. I don't know if that's good or bad.

15/12/2061

05:35

My T-dolls are following me back to my room for inspection. Despite how much they piss me off sometimes, they're a good bunch. Grizzly, Calico, Mk23, Evo, and MT9. They often mess around and get into all sorts of trouble with the higher ups. But I can't say I'm not guilty of joining them.

Grizzly just knocked Calico out. I guess they'll be gone for inspections. Fun times.

"Hey dumbasses, be safe and don't do anything even stupider!"

I can hear Grizzly laugh a bit. Calico also seems to be laughing. Her brain might not be working right. Do T-dolls have brains?

15/12/2061

10:30

"Jessica Liu, reporting 8th T-doll echelon for inspections."

The other dolls are being punished for something they were just now convicted of. I was told that they were responsible for that thing that happened with the esteemed 1st echelon.

Wait. What happened?

Will looks over my uniform for a few seconds before his face scrunches up. I don't know how I expected to be able to hide a giant coffee stain. The scent is overpowering.

He gently takes hold of my collar. Rather than reprimanding me, he surprises me instead.

His fingers delicate undo my top button. Then another and another. Needless to say, I'm both weirded out and panicked. Within a moment, my beautiful blue dress uniform slides off my body revealing my matching pants and stained white shirt.

"It was an accident." I say lamely.

He doesn't respond to me. Instead, he leans over and sniffs the stain on my chest.

"Oi, what the hell!?"

I stumble and fall onto my bed with Will on me. I can feel his chest heave against mine. His breath is warm and comfortable.

But.

Why am I like this?

I am literally being undressed by my superior, in my own bed without resisting.

[Redacted]

15/12/2061

12:42

I fell asleep. With Yang.

But I guess it's not all bad because apparently he's my husband.

The poor guy cried when I said I forgot.

EVO walked in just now. She said she'd forget what she saw. There's a pile of paperwork on the desk. I should get to it.

15/12/2061

16:27

That was a surprising amount of work. Damn idiots keep dicking around and getting caught by the regs. I didn't think they did THIS much. I guess it's fine.

There's a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked! Come in!"

Echelon 8 slowly shuffles through my door way and sit themselves on my bed. I turn my desk chair around and scan their faces.

Grizzly is the first to speak.

"Heyya, I know what we did cost you a lot of time and effort, but we're really thankful."

I consider it for a bit.

"I mean, you guys are basically my family. No matter how idiotic you all may be, I'm responsible for you."

The dolls all share a grin, like they have something in mind.

"Commander nyaa, we knew you'd say that." Mk23 flashes a thumbs up to me. It's so comical that I too flash a thumbs up and smile.

MT9 nods with Mk23. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Jess. It really means a lot to us."

EVO snickers. "Don't worry Jessica, I'll keep what I saw to myself. We owe you."

Calico seems dazed. "Yea, yea. Thanks commander."

"Oh, right. What was that thing that happened with echelon 1?" I ask.

The girls turn to each other as if they were telepathically deciding who would answer. Grizzly, being the loud one, naturally answers.

"Them 1st echelon dolls were talking shit about you. Said you didn't know what the hell you were doing."

"Yea, we didn't let them say that so we beat the crap out of them, nya."

Mk23 finishes Grizzly's answer.

"Hey hey, Jessica. Are you okay?" EVO is watching my face intently. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"Yea, I feel great."

I stand up and hug my team.

They're my family after all.


	5. Home

-Home-

The doors of Calibur Company's small military building were pushed aside as a T-doll squad dragged their way inside. Their clothes were ragged from wear and some of them walked with limbs hanging by their wires. It was a rather sad sight.

But they were home.

For as much as they had suffered and kicked around hopelessly lost in foreign lands, they were finally back where they belonged. Thin smiles grew on the faces of those returning as they eagerly made conversation with their comrades. A gentle fire crackled in the background, illuminating the main hall's lush red carpet, and exotic wood furniture. Lights mounted on the sides of the walls casted a warm glow, as if a dragon were breathing small flames in the building.

In the cascade of bodies, one girl trailed off on her own. Her red beret was tarnished with dirt and debris, and her black clothes were ripped jaggedly at the knees and elbows. Her silver hair which had been tied into a bun was now hanging loosely over her shoulder like curtains to a theater. Alone, she floated over to the grand fireplace and sat on the floor. The flickering of the fire seemed to burn on her skin, as if she were fading in and out of existence. With a sigh, her 9A-91 clattered to the carpet with a clack and a thud.

"Hey Nay, what's up?" A girl with frizzled brown hair stood beside 9A-91. She spun her pistol and holstered it before sitting down.

"Not much really. I just want to see the commander again."

"I see."

Grizzly thought for a few moments, straining her thought processor.

"Just go see him. It's Christmas after all. I'm sure he won't mind a visit from his little favourite."

The comment didn't seem to cheer 9A-91 up.

"I'm not good enough am I?"

9A-91's eyes squinted as she fought back her tears.

"No matter what I do, I'm not…"

"Shut up, Nay!"

Grizzly's massive hand struck 9A-91 on the back brutally. She could feel her spirit leave her body.

"The commander loves you. Don't be so hung up over a few small details."

"But, why isn't he coming to see me?"

"I'm sure he's very busy, that's all."

"Right."

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Grizzly pulled out a flask. "Whiskey?" She asked. 9A-91 politely declined. The window outside had begun to pile up with snow.

"If you want to see him. Go to him yourself, Nay."

"But, what if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Then you'll have to see that for yourself."

9A-91 swallowed nervously. Her thumbs danced around each other like unsettled puppies. Her eyes finally welled up, and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm going to get changed."

Grizzly nodded and smiled.

"Get going."

With Grizzly's final words to her, 9A-91 walked alone to her room. Her lonely steps echoed in the halls, towards her empty echelon dorm.

The door opened with a crack and 9A-91 slipped into the opening, and made her way towards her dresser. She sat down next to the drawers on her bed and sighed. The bed seemed lower than she remembered it being when she had left. She slid her BDU off, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then the rest of her clothes followed. After deciding for a bit, she chose jean shorts and an OD sweater.

"Mmm."

She paused. The noise had come from her bed. 9A-91 turned around and looked at her bed. There was a lump under her blanket that was slowly rising and falling. The doll curiously lifted the sheet up, to see a young man with disheveled black hair underneath. He was curled up, holding her white dress shirt to his face. His blue dress shirt was unbuttoned and his black tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Commander?"

9A-91 cautiously pulled at the commander's cheek. It was smooth like a child's.

"Mmm… what… oh."

The commander had sat up in bed. The shirt was still firmly in his grasp, and he tried to hide it behind his body.

"Hehehe, did you miss me?"

The girl gently caressed her commander's cheek as he nodded. His face lit up with happiness.

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm home."

The commander seemed to contemplate a good response for a few moments before speaking.

"I know you are. Merry Christmas, Nay."


End file.
